


I Really Hate You

by LeBelle



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Craig Tucker & Stan Marsh Hate Each Other, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends Fooling Around, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Craig Tucker, POV Stan Marsh, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Stoic Craig Tucker, Trying to start a new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBelle/pseuds/LeBelle
Summary: Craig Tucker has started a new life.He now lives alone in a big city,He has an nice appartment,He has a good job with an good payment,He has some friends andHe can finally live a life without thinking about hes painfull time in South Park.But this changes drasticly as he meets an old "Friend" from South Park.





	I Really Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you that you are interested in this fanfiction.  
> This will be an Craig X Stan (Staig) Fanfiction.  
> This is going to be a long Fanfiction,  
> I hope you will enjoy this story.

**Craig Tucker has tried to escape from it all**. He's moved out, got a well paying job, and even met a couple new friends from said job. He has a perfect life now. But put that all aside for a moment, and you'll see he's back here. Back in South Park. The place that he swore he'd never return to. The place had held too many pointless memories. This place was the very reason, Craig had a serious alcohol. That's why he tried to start a new fresh life on his own, to better himself. Still, each and every day his mom called to make sure Craig was well fed, clothed, and also let him know how much she misses her little Craig. "When are you coming to visit me and your father?", "You better at least stop by for your father's birthday!", "Craig I haven't seen you in all this years!! Are you still my son or not?", things like that would be always thrown in the conversions they had. He did miss her, a lot. He loves his parents, but he just couldn't face going back to that town or seeing old faces. Until one particular phone call when he could hear his mom's voice crack, as if she was going to break down and cry from Craig being away so long. That was what made Craig give in and say "I'll be there tomorrow."

 

 

He pulls up in a familiar drive way, the drive way from his parents house and sat there for a minute taking a big deep breath, "Here we are again.", He mutters to himself. Before getting out of his beat up truck, Craig reaches under the driver seat to pull something out that can help him to survive in this situation, a bottle with some alcohol, it is obviously some expensiv whisky, because in these situation you need some good, strong and expensiv stuff and not the cheap one. He takes a huge gulp. He looks at the bottle almost empty "I tried to stop with it...", He says quietly to himself. After that he stowes the bottle under the driver seat again. He is outside of the car, the cold air is blowing, it is good that he has drank whiskey it is warming hes body from the cold mountain air. Craig looks at the place he once called home. The house hasn't really changed. Craig makes hes way to the house, every step he is doing on the side walk feels heavy, it feels like, he is transporting 10 people on hes back who are telling him to return to hes car and drive back. He is infront of hes parents front door. He is looking on it for 5 minutes deciding if he should knock or just go back to hes car and drive back to hes appartment. The dark haired man knocked on the front door, hoping to god there was some fucked up chance his parents weren't there, in south park everything can happen so he hopes something has happend, so he could go back home. No one opens the door. "Thank God", he murmes happily to himself, he wants to return back to hes car but he was stopped by an voice. "Craig?!?"

 

The door is opend by an small girl, hes sister Tricia, hes younger sister Tricia looked upon her big brother. Craig doesn't say anything. She doesn't say anything she just looks at him. "Where have you been the whole time?!?", Hes sister asked and punched her brother on the arm. Craig doesn't answere her question. Tricia goes to her sister and hugs him. "I really missed you.", she tells her big brother as she hugs him. Craig didn't really except her to hug him, he thought she would just slam the door shut. He huggs her back. "I missed you too, Tricia.", He tells her, he's going to cry but he stopps the tears ` _I can't cry now´_ , he thinks to himself. Tricia stopps the hugging and she calls for her parents. "MOM! DAD! CRAIG IS HERE!!!", she shouts. Moments later Craig can hear the loud foot stepping from hes parents, they are coming very fast the stairs down, it is an miracle that they don't stumble at this speed. "CRAIG!!!", Hes mother shouts and runs to her son.  Not wasting any time, she gave Craig the biggest bear hug he's ever had in his life. She looks sincerely joyful, she pinches his cheek, and chuckles. "Look at you! Mr.Big Boy! You have grown alot since you left us and you body is well built too, did you start with work out or something like that in your new home?" She asks her son happily, that he started to do something. "Yeah Ma.", he answeres. It's true that he has started with workout, he started with it to distract himself from the problems he had in the past. "Don't you 'Ma' me, Craig Tucker. I though I was never going to see my baby again!" She gave Craig another squeeze and then let her son go.

 

"You're mother's right, Craig, you have changed alot since you left us." Another voice comes from behind hes mom. His dad flashes a smile towards hes son. Hes dad walks to him giving him a quick hug. ` _He still hasn't changed´_ , Craig thinks, because he was never the emotional father, even after years of not seeing hes only son, he still keeps the emotion cold attitude.  "Hello Dad.", Craig greets hes father. He wants to go, just getting back to the car and drive immediatly away from this place. Hes thinking was interupted by the voice from hes father. "Why are you staying like this outside. come inside and sit down.", he just looks at hes family, they are all looking overwhelmed by the appearance from Craig. He walks inside and looks around it still looks the same the funiture, the tv and the pictures on the wall he looks at the pictures. He sees a picture where they celebrated hes 10th birthday. Another picture with hes family and another picture where he immediatly looks away. ` _No, No, No !!! I need to forget this._ `, he thinks while he is looking on the ground. ` _I Shouldn't have come here, I should have just left this place when I had the chance´_ , Craigs thinking was interupted by the voice from hes mother. "Craig come here, sit down on the couch."," Yeah, you have a lot to tell us about." Hes sisters adds. Craig looks one last time on the picture and he takes a big breath and he makes hes way to the couch, telling hes family about hes new life.

 

"Really you have done this all alone? Without someones help?", hes sisters asks astonished. "Yeah I have done this all Alone. **I don't need someone** to help me with my own shit.", Craig answeres, It is true that he hasn't got any help from someone, he has done everything by himself, the moving, the renovating and the search for a job. **He dosn't need help from anybody** to survive in this world, he can do it all alone. Hes mother and hes sister give him a weird look but they continue with their questions. "How is your job going on?", Hes mothers asks her son casualy. "Good. It isn't exciting or something like that but the payment is very good and I'm doing everyday the same thing but you all know: nice and boring just the way I like it.", He answeres without much interest, he doesn't want to talk he just wants to enjoy hes time here and eat something because he hasn't eaten something the whole day and If hes mom is cooking something delicious, it would make him sooo happy. "Yeah We know. And did you find any new friends?", Craigs mother is asking him corious If he is socializing in hes new life. "Yeah I have meet some people at my job they are fine but I don't hang out much with them because I'm busy enough with my own life.", He answeres flat. They don't say anything they just look at him a bit puzzled. He wants to stand up but he was stopped by another unexpected question. "And did you find **someone**?", Hes little sister asks him with an quiet voice. He just looks at her, he doesn't know how to answere this ` _Why did she ask that question she is the only one that knew about my problem and she still asks me this question SHE KNOWS THAT SHE SHOULDN'T ASK ME QUESTION  LIKE THIS OR TALK WITH ME ABOUT SUCH TOPIC´_ , he thinks to himself the more he thinks about it the more angrier does he get, he wants to shout at her. "Enough with the questions, Craig did just came back, give him a break and lets enjoy this together time with an good movie that is about to start.", Hes father talks with an calm voice, Craig can't thank enough hes father, that he stopped this stupid conversation. Craig stands up. "I'm going to my old room.", he answeres stoical, he wants to go to hes old room to clear hes mind. He was about to go upstairs but he is stopped by hes mother voice. "Are you staying tonight?", She asks Craig hopefully, he wants to say **No** but he looks to hes mother to see her with teary eyes afraid that her son doesn't even want to stay here for long. He can't tell her **No** that would break her hearth and Laura Tucker is the last person in this world that Craig would want to hurt. Craig takes a big breath "I am staying the night here...", Craig says with an calm voice, He looks at hes mother to see her smilling. "And the rest of the weekend.", Craig adds a bit quieter.

 

Craig is infront of the door to hes old room. He stares at the door, just a normal door there is nothing special on it. He uses the doorknob to open the door. The door is still hard to open. He opens the door fully to reveal the room to himself. "Everything still looks the same.", He says to himself suprised that hes family didn't even touched the room when he left. They probably expected Craig to come back as soon as possible. He enters the room and looks around, they are everywhere NASA and Red Racer posters, he was and is still a huge space fan, the universe is something very interesting for him because of all these posibilities and things that are hidden in the universe. He sees hes old TV, he remembers when he was still a small child, he had always waited the whole day for Red Racer, he loves this show he still loves it today. He watches it even if hes cleary to old for it, he even still laughs about the jokes in the show. He remebers that he would have always stayed the whole night up to watch Red Racer. ` _The good old times_ ` Craig thinks to himself, he loved those time in hes past, he especially loved watching Red Racer... , **No** , **No** he can't think about that now. Why can't he just forget it, why does he always remembers it or sees it in hes dreams. He just wants to move on but its nearly impossible for him to move on, If he just can't let it go, "IS IT SO HARD TO FORGET ABOUT THIS SHIT", he says in a loud and in an frustated voice. He walks to the door and opens it. He wants to walk out of the room, leaving the house and then leaving this miserable shithole called South Park. **But he stopps**. He can't just go. He can't just give up, He can't be weak because of things that happend, Craig hates being weak, being helpless, especially because of the past. He wants to be strong and not weak. So he closes the door and he stays in the room. Craig makes hes way to hes old bed and sits on it. He tries to think about something else while he is sitting on hes old bed. Hes bed still feels so comfortable, he looks out of the window, He loved the view from hes bedroom, When he couldn't sleep he would have just looked out of the window, observing the beautiful landscape or the stars while it was dark. He misses this time. Suddenly he feels extremly tired, He lies down on the bed, lying down for 5 minutes wouldn't hurt or? He is lying on hes bed looking outside of the window like in the old times. Today was a hard day, the drive, the town, hes family and all the old memories. He needs an break. A small rest wouldn't hurt right? Craig closes hes eyes and immedialty falls assleep.

 

_"Yeah, I have made my choice.", Someone that he can't identfy answered him. "But..." , Craig can't belive what he's hearing from the other person. "But I..." [...He tries to think about something else...] Craig leaves the school through the backdoor, he doesn't care If he is missing the lessons or that he can get detention If a teacher catches him leaving the school. He just wants to leave this place. [...] He is now infront of the school gate, he wants to open the gate but he is stopped by an voice from another person he can't recognize. He stays still, and he is looking at the gate. "Leave. me. alone.", Craig says in a cold but sad voice. He looks at the person  giving him an angry glare, that tells him to fuck off. He ignores the questions from the other person as he opens the gate leaving the school ground. He looks back on last time and then he makes hes way home. [...] He is infront of hes house. He looks at it, The place that he once called home. He enters the building. Instaed of the familiar warming feeling with which he was always greeted he is greeted with an cold and strange feeling. He looks at the living room he is relieved that no one is at home, he can't deal with hes family now. He goes upstairs he doesn't bother locking the front door. He doesn't care if someone breaks in and can steal all off the stuff that hes family owns or that the burglar might kill him. He no longer cares about that. [...] He is lying on hes bed. He is no longer crying. He feels empty. He looks outside out of the window. [...] He hears knocking on the door. Probably hes family, they are probably worried why the hell the front door isn't locked or why Craig is home at this time and not in the school. But he is hearing someone " Craig?" and he is proven wrong, it isn't the voice from hes father or mother or hes sister. It is an strange one that he can't identify. "Craig can I come in." [...] Craig looks at the bathroom mirror. He looks at hes own reflection. He looks like tired. He looks broken. He looks like shit. "I want to forget all of this.", He teels to himself. "I want a happy life.", he teels to himself. "I want to start over again.", Craig tells to himself. He takes a big breath. "I want to leave this place and start a new life where **I** can be happy." [...]  
_

 

He is awaken by hes sisters voice. "Craig?", hes sister is looking at him, worried. "What is?", he says to hes sister still angry about the thing that happend earlier. "Are you okay?", she asks her bother. "No why are asking.", he answeres her question monotone. "It doesn't matter.", she tells him, she just looks at Craig. Craig looks back and then he remebers it the dream that he had. He looks outside of hes window. Trying to forget the dream he had. "If it doesn't matter why the hell did you wake me up.", He asks hes little sister, he isn't angry that she woke him up, he is more happy about it because it ended the painfull dream. "Mom is making dinner, and she needs some groceries.", She answeres her brother. "Okay then why do you ask me.", Craig answers annoyed. "She told me that we both should go together to the local store to get some food.", Hes sister explains. "Go alone.", He says to hes sister cold, he does want to go to the store with hes sister because he missed her but he can't go because he is afraid to see some old faces. "Craig please. I really missed you. I don't want to go alone. I want to go with you like in the old times.", Tricia beggs. Craig looks at hes sister. Even if hes still a bit angry about the thing that she said earlier, he doesn't want to hurt her feeling. Craig loves hes sister Tricia and he would do anything to make her happy even If this means going to the store with her and probably seeing some old faces. He will take this risk for hes sister to make her happy.  "Okay Tricia. I'm coming with you."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the story.  
> If you liked the story leave a kudos or comment.  
> If you have any questions,some tipps or If you want to send me something.  
> You can use the PM function.


End file.
